Many conventional barrier operators include a communication interface that enables remote operation of the barrier operator via commands received from a transmitter through the communication interface. For instance, the communication interface for a barrier operator of a garage door may include wireless capabilities that can be utilized by the transmitter to wirelessly communicate a command to open or close the garage door. The transmitter in this context is often a handheld device provided by the manufacturer of the barrier operator to enable a person to remotely control the barrier.
In some cases, aftermarket or alternative manufacturer transmitters have been provided with the capability to learn a protocol or format of communications for operation of this barrier operator. This type of transmitter is often described as a “code learning” style of trainable transmitter. However, conventional “code learning” style trainable transmitters are capable of training to only one data format at a time. Another type of conventional trainable transmitter does not utilize the original transmitter at all, and instead relies on a “guess and test” method in which the trainable transmitter outputs one data format at a time, and relies on feedback from the user to select the correct format. This guess and test method can be cumbersome for a user to operate and ineffective due to the reliance on the user feedback.